marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Central Park, Manhattan (616)
Manhattan in Category:New York City 616 New York City. It is host to approximately twenty-five million visitors each year. Central Park was opened in 1859, completed in 1873 and designated a National Historic Landmark in 1963. The park was designed by the famous landscape architect Frederick Law Olmsted and the architect Calvert Vaux. While much of the park looks natural, it is in fact almost entirely landscaped. It contains several natural-looking lakes and ponds, extensive walking tracks, two ice-skating rinks, the Central Park Zoo (616) Central Park Zoo, the Central Park Conservatory Garden, a wildlife sanctuary, a large area of natural woods, a reservoir with an encircling running track, and the outdoor Delacorte Theater. Eighty-five percent of the park's operating budget comes from private sources via the Central Park Conservancy, which manages the park pursuant to a contract with New York City Department of Parks and Recreation. (source Wikipedia:Central Park Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Harry and Peter take some time off and meet girls.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 Amazing Spider-Man #599 (2009) The fight between Iron Patriot and American Son is brought to Central Park. Menace and Spider-Man join the fight. Harry takes Norman down but leaves him alive and reject the American Son armor.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_599 Amazing Spider-Man #627 (2010) Avengers Avengers #04 (2010) Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #019 (2008) Crusader takes part in the final fight of the Secret Invasion.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_18 Cable Cable #023 (2010) 1933. w:c:marvel:Nathan Summers (Earth-616) Cable and w:c:marvel:Hope Summers (Earth-616) Hope teleport in.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Cable_Vol_2_23 Cable #024 (2010) Chaos War Chaos War #01 (2010) Dark Reign Dark Reign: Hawkeye #03 (2010) w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich is waiting for his informer. He doesn't show up but tells w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Urich to get a file under the bench he's sitting on.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: Hawkeye #05 (2010) While he's meeting w:c:marvel:Benjamin Urich (Earth-616) Ben Urich, the mysterious informer gets shot by a sniper.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_5 Dark Reign: The Hood #01 (2009) Thunderball, Wrecker are waiting to attack a truck. When it arrives they attack it. The security guys take them down but the Hood saves the day. They leave with the truck and its content.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_Hood_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 148px;" } Dark Reign: Young Avengers #01 (2009) The new Young Avengers debrief their last operation. Every team member then gets in his/her quarter. The Young Avengers show up to check on this team using their name.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 8px; height: 184px;" } Dark Reign: Young Avengers #02 (2009) The new Young Avengers fight the Young Avengers. Coat of Arms explains how Norman Osborn inspired her.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 3px; height: 187px;" } Dark Reign: Young Avengers #03 (2009) The new Young Avengers react to their paring with the Young Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_3 Dark Reign: Young Avengers #04 (2009) The Young Avengers tell the new Young Avengers who they want to take with them. Rejected by the Young Avengers, Melter phones Norman Osborn. When they come back, the Dark Avengers are waiting for them.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_4 Dark Reign: Young Avengers #05 (2009) The Young Avengers fight the new Young Avengers and the Dark Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Young_Avengers_Vol_1_5 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 130px; height: 365px;" - } Heroes For Hire Heroes For Hire #014 (2007) I Am An Avenger I Am An Avenger #01 (2010) Incredible Hulk Incredible Hulk #606 (2010) w:c:marvel:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) Bruce Banner and w:c:marvel:Reed Richards (Earth-616) Reed Richards talk about w:c:marvel:Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616) Betty. w:c:marvel:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) Bruce teleports out to Category:New Mexico 616 New Mexico.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hulk_Vol_1_606 Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers Lockjaw & The Pet Avengers #01 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Lockjaw_and_the_Pet_Avengers_Vol_1_1 Marvel Boy: The Uranian Marvel Boy: The Uranian #01 (2010) Marvel Boy: The Uranian #02 (2010) Marvels: Eye Of The Camera Marvels: Eye Of The Camera #04 (2009) Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #035 (2010) Models, inc Models, inc #01 (2009) The models do a shooting. Patsy stops a couple of robbers. North Norrell joins them to grab some camera time. The models prepare to go on stage with The Gears. Millie hears some noise and goes after it because she thinks it can be the cub that escaped. She stumbles upon Todd's body.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Models,_Inc._Vol_1_1 New Avengers New Avengers #048 (2009) After the battle with the Skrulls, Captain America tells a bunch of heroes they need to meet.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_48 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" } New Avengers: Finale #01 (2010) New Avengers #02 (2010) New Avengers #03 (2010) Shadowland: Blood On The Streets Shadowland: Blood On The Streets #03 (2010) She-Hulk She-Hulk #014 (2007) World War Hulk: Frontline World War Hulk: Frontline #01 (2007) World War Hulk: Gamma Corps World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #03 (2007) World War Hulk: Gamma Corps #04 (2008) X-Factor X-Factor #022 (2007) X-Factor #023 (2007) }} Category:Central Park 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05